battleshipcraft_naviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Razgriz Air Command
---- Hello. I am Wolfgang Grimm. Let me tell you a little but about my fleet. It all started a year ago when the ISAF-UR War started. We watched many sailors die from, both sides, while we at the Razgriz Command Squadron decided to hold back and not get involved. Instead we focused on building up our stocks, to become powerful. Now, we posses much more potential then before. Now we just watch, waiting for anyone who attacks us. If we are attacked, we shall defend our land until the final man. Now, about joining... Yes, that is quite simple. You just scroll down the page and find the application. Fill out the application, and you shall be accepted into the Razgriz Air Command. Though, if you fail to answer all of the questions, your request will be denied. May you serve Razgriz well, young pilot. We salute you. ---- ''Relations This is where we put our allies or enemies. *'HYDRAXIS Navy: HYDRAXIS is our first ally. As an act against the 130th InterNaval Fleet, we sided with HYDRAXIS to conduct a massive attack on the 130th. The attack went out as planned, and we suffered light losses. *Dragonfire Privateering League: During the attack against the 130th, we managed to ally with the Dragonfire Privatteering League to conduct a massive attack on the 130th as said above. *Fenrir Drive Yards: Fenrir Drive Yards is our main supplier of ships and armaments that you see here. *Arc Squadron: The Arc Squadron was formed due to the high risk levels of global threats around the world. If we were to fail during an attack, Arc Squadron would be there to kill. Joining You must fill out every question in this application. '''1. Name (as always, fake name please.) 2. Character back story (optional) 3. Character age (must be under 60-70) 4. Character occupation (optional) 5. Do you have experience in building flying ship? 6. Any aerial-aerospace combat experience? 7. Any research experience? 8. Wars involved in 9. Character's flagship 10. Will you serve us until you die? Will you put your life on line for other? Failure to answer all question will resault in request to join being denied. ---- ''News This is our news board, this is where we keep track of latest events; ---- News cleared until further notice. ---- Our ships ''Auxiliary fleet ''Arsenal Members A list of our currently, active personnel. *'Wolfgang Grimm': Wolfgang Grimm has seen many combat action. He was a former Ace with more than 450 confirmed kills. He is now leader of Razgriz Air Command. He has been known to be spending much time in flying ship building and is not really seen by the general public. *'Wulfstān Gepanzerte': Gepanzerte is a member of Razgriz. He is mostly working on ships, but now he is a pilot and one of Grimm's most experienced affiliates. Grimm sends him out on missions sometimes. He is also a member in the Dragonfire Privateering League due to Grimm sending him there to assist the DPL. *'Lycaon Knight''': Lycaon is the leader of the Arc Squadron, a defense squadron that is mainly focused on protecting the Razgriz Air Command. Category:Archive